Restricted
by hoyteca
Summary: Sequal to Haunted. Fox is still struggling with the madness that has haunted him since the incident in the halls.
1. Chapter 1

Five months had passed since that dream, since those fantasies. Five long and painful months. Five months of fantasy being more realistic, more honest than reality, at least from Fox's perspective.

At least she was by his side. Krystal. His one anchor keeping him from reaching deep inside the dark bowels of his pain and madness, the lifevest keeping him from sinking into the depths of whatever madness that was gripping him, the light that shown the way to recovery. It was she who woke him from that dream. It was she who stood by his side while the others went off to war. It was she who kept him from spiraling out of control. It was she who saved him, who rescued him from the monsters within his tormented mind. It was she who he feared the most.

"Morning Fox."

Fox cowered in the corner when the vixen entered the room. Of all the monsters, all the villains, all the horrors he faced in his tormented life as a mercenary, she was the only one who Fox ever truly feared.

It wasn't her cruelty. No. She only showed her crueler, more sadistic side on the battlefields of space, performing her duty as team member and protecting those she depended on. At home, she was sweet and caring, almost motherly to him.

It wasn't any feelings she may have been hiding. No. Fox knew she wasn't hiding any anger, and resentment, any jealousy or hatred from him. She may be very sadistic, very barbaric in battle, but Fox knew the warm smile she wore at home was no mask.

It could be the memories. Him forcing her off the team, taking away her livelihood, her purpose in life. The apologies and rejections. The betrayels. But as likely as it was, Fox knew the memories weren't why he feared her.

It was him. It was the pain. It was the horrors that grew deep inside his mind. It was just another way his madness was hurting him, killing him with sadistic pleasure.

And she knew it. She knew about his pain. She knew about the horrors lurking in his head. She knew about the madness.

And that's why she stook by him, abandoning the thrills of warfare and slaughter in general for the challenges of love. She loved him, even after he took away from her everything she ever wanted. She wanted him to get better. She wanted to fix him. She had to fix him. He was sick and she was his medicine, the cure for whatever ailed his tormented mind. She didn't know how to fix him, but she wasn't going to abandon her patient and lover or trust who could turn out to be a con artist, taking her money and leaving him to die cold and alone somewhere. She was going to stick by his side no matter what and help him in any way she could.

Not that he wanted her to. Fox knew he was sick, tormented by whatever disease his brain had created to infect itself with, but he wasn't ready for the cure. He loved her. He wanted her more than anything. Which was why he wanted her gone.

Krystal giggled as she laid her eyes on the scared fox. Shivering in the corner, eyes glued on her as if he expected her to try something. She found him cuter than ever. She just had to hug him.

Fox wanted to do something, anything, to get away but couldn't. His arms were bound tightly but comfortably in a straightjacket. His legs were bound in a sack of some sort, with buckles keeping his legs together. A muzzle she placed around his mouth kept him from biting her or his restraints or from begging for release and solitude. She made sure he knew he wasn't going anywhere, that she was going to fix him, to cure him, and that he wasn't going to interfere with the treatments.

Picking him up, she carried him to her room and placed him carefully on the bed. Stripping down to her underwear, Krystal got into the bed with him and pulled the covers over the two of them. Holding him tightly against her, she looked deep into his terrified, sleep deprived eyes.

"Goodnight, Fox."


	2. Chapter 2

Cold. And alone. Even with her warming presence, Fox felt cold and alone. She couldn't figure out why. After all, she was the person he wanted to spend his entire life with the most. He had worked so hard to regain her love, even going so far as to cry when apologizing to her right in front of Star Wolf. And now that he had the one piece he needed to complete the puzzle that his life had become, he wanted nothing to do with her.

And yet she knew he did. No matter how hard he tried to get away, she knew he wanted to stay with her, to bask in her warmth. That was yet another piece of the puzzle. His contradictions.

He was always one of the saner members of the team, yet always took on the most dangerous parts of the missions. He was one of the most successful people in the system, yet was haunted by his numerous disastrous failures. He was the one who saved everyone's lives from the numerous invaders that attacked every now and then, yet felt responsible for the bodies that overwhelmed the morgue, for the overworked hospital staff that tended to the victims of war night and day, for the ever rising body count.

It was these contradictions that changed Fox considerably, yet kept him the same. These contradictions that defined an increasingly indefinable character, for underneath his simplicity, his one-dimensional personality lays a tortured, complex being conflicted by everything, yet also conflicted by nothing at all. If she could pick one thing to define him, to define his life, to define everything he has become, has ever become, and will ever become, it is this: Fox isn't just plagued by contradictions, Fox is a contradiction.

And what about her? If Fox is a contradiction, what is she?

Krystal gripped her sleeping mate even more tightly.

Krystal decided to start all the way back at the beginning. Cerenia. A beautiful world infested with the ugliness of reality. A mysterious world, whose unforgettable history she can't remember. Destroyed, forever erased from the fabric of space and time, yet still there. Intact, undamaged as it continues to orbit its star. Perhaps she loved Fox because he reminded her of Cerenia. Of perhaps she remembers Cerenia so fondly because it reminds her of Fox. It didn't matter to her anymore.

Continuing on, she left Cerenia when she was still very young and wandered through space for years. Eventually, she would up on Sauria and was rescued by Fox. She fought by his side, no matter what the danger, whether from the aparoids or from Star Wolf.

Star Wolf. She remembers them now. Wolf, the leader of the three. Like Fox, he is full of contradictions. Always trying to kill Fox, yet occasionally fighting by his side and even saving his life from time to time. A dark, cruel mask of hatred hid the love that lay deep inside him. A love for the team that he proudly led. A love for the rivals that they fought. A love for Fox. Deep inside the bowels of his mind, there was a love for the man that gave him a sense of purpose, a challenge to overcome, a goal to exceed. He loved Fox because, in a way, he was Fox. He was the shadows cast by Fox's light. He was the action to Fox's reaction. Two halves of the same whole. Which is why Fox is the one person Wolf could never best. Because without Fox, Wolf was nothing.

Leon, the insane on. In a universe infected by insanity, he's the madman. He sums up what is wrong with everyone. The unsettling gaze, the sadistic grin, the twisted mind. His murderous hands represented the wars that plagued every world she knew of. His calculating mind represented the calculating egos that were behind every invasion. His thirst for blood and hunger for the screams of the fearful, the tortured, and the dying represented the armies that marched across every landscape, wanting honor, money, and most of all, a good time. In a way, Leon and the universe were practically identical.

Then there's him. Panther. The cat that was always after her love. His lust haunted her. And for a time, he almost won her heart.

The Anglar Invasion had not yet happened yet. Afraid for her safety after seeing the devastation caused during the Aparoid War, Fox had forced her, the only thing keeping him together in increasingly uncertain times, to leave him. She had never been so devastated in her life. Angry, she ran off in tears and right into his arms.

Krystal tried her best to forget her time with him. She wanted to forget about when she betrayed Fox, publicly turned down his apologies, and tried her best to hurt him with the sadism she must have picked up from Leon. She was so happy then, which made her even more miserable. The sweet girl she had been while on the Star Fox team was replaced by the sadistic monster she had always been afraid of becoming. It was no battlefield. There was no opposing army. It was just her tearing into Fox like he was just a common foot soldier. She had hurt Fox, the man who had always tried to do the right thing, even when he had no idea what the hell it was. She had hurt Wolf, who feared what she was slowly becoming. She had hurt herself.

Perhaps that's why she was trying to hard to help Fox. Just like Fox and Wolf needed each other, Fox and Krystal needed each other also. They were both haunted by their pasts. They were both battle-hardened soldiers tired of the monotonous slaughter of war. They were both more complicated than they appeared. Fox was a mess of contradictions and Krystal felt like two completely different beings. One was a caring figure who always tried to do what she thought was best for everyone. The other was a savage monster that thrived on the blood of vanquished foes. And while Fox was around, that monster was practically dead.

Loosening her grip on her lover, she drifted back to sleep, dreaming of long-lost memories and better times yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams. Once the realm of Fox's worst nightmares, dreams had become his refuge from a world grown increasingly twisted. While he had no real control over the real world, in his dreams, everything felt right. Nothing warped or twisted anymore. Colors didn't morph or change like blades of grass in a breeze. No. For Fox, the dreams were reality, an escape from the horrors of everyday living. Unfortunately for him, the dreams, his reality, always came to an end sooner or later, replaced by a universe he could no longer comprehend.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Fox loathed waking up, especially to find her staring deep into his eyes, looking deep into his soul. Those eyes tormented him every time he saw them, mocking him, threatening him, loving him. He could see the love, which haunted him even more.

"Time for breakfast."

Even more than waking up, Fox loathed breakfast. He didn't just loathe it, he loved it. The two emotions blended together in whatever was left of his mind. He was confused, yet understood completely. It didn't make it any better...or worse.

Krystal carried Fox to the couch in the living room before pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She made sure he could see her eat. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to get hungry, to break down and accept anything she had to offer. This was part of the treatment she had decided to give him.

After washing her empty bowls, she removed her top and placed an exposed nipple in Fox's mouth. With the muzzle holding his jaw shut, he did all he could do and suckled. Krystal preferred it this way. In fact, she had surgeries performed on her breasts, allowing them to produce milk specifically designed for her grown mate.

After he had finished mindlessly suckling, Krystal replaced her top and turned on the television. She watched as his eyes focused on the television. Like many other times in the past five months, his fear and paranoia had disappeared, replaced by some sort of mindlessness. He had become unthinking, unfearing; only mindlessly loving. Perhaps this was why had had feared her, she wondered. Not because of memories of the past or revenge that would never come. She wondered if he had feared her because he feared what he would become.

She ignored her concerns and focused on him. He was slowly losing control over his thoughts and actions, slowly turning into a mindless puppet. Krystal was pleased. When he had broken down enough, she would rebuild him. He would no longer suffer from the mistakes he kept making. He would no longer be plagued by fears of losing everyone. He would stay by her side, always loyal to her and her only. He would fulfill her needs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?"

Fox knew his mind, his free will, was crumbling. He knew it was only a matter of time before he stopped thinking for himself entirely. He knew he would be her slave, her plaything to hold and love. He knew it was her intention to make him want her and only her. He knew that there was nothing he could do.

There they lay, together on the couch basking in the late morning sunlight. He tried to struggle, but atrophy had taken a toll on his strength. All he could do now was think and sleep.

Sleep. How he missed those dreams that drove him to the brink of insanity. They were horrible, they were painful, but they were his dreams. They were from a time when he could still think and act on his own. Now the pain was just a pleasant memory of an era long since past.

Now she controlled his dreams. Once his last safe haven for control and identity, the vixen he loved and feared the most controlled his dreams. He used to dream of heated battles and exotic locations. Now he could only dream about her. He now dreamed of loving and serving her. He knew that reality would soon mirror those dreams and that he would be nothing more that her mindless slave. He knew why.

She loved him. This was her way of keeping him from making the same mistakes he made in the past. She wanted to take care of him and she didn't want his selfish desires for self-control and honor to get in the way. She loved him and she didn't want to see him get hurt. There was another reason, a reason why she chose this path over all others.

She was disturbed. Something happened some time ago that pushed her over the edge. Fox had his theories. It could have been whatever happened to Cerenia and that she tried to suppress it all those years. It could have been when he fired her from the team. It could have been all those wars. It could have been all of those. Whatever it was, it made her want to protect the only thing she had left. Him.

He was all she had left and she wasn't going to lose him. She would mold him into her perfect lover. He would be her child and her slave. She would keep him safe and he would love her. She would make sure loving her was all he could do.

He had to act, but knew he couldn't. He was still wearing that straightjacket and muzzle and she was now much stronger than him. While he grew weaker, she grew stronger. He was under her control and could only do what she wanted him to do. He could feel her draining away his free will even as she slept. He wanted just one more day of free will, just one more day of thinking for himself and doing what he wanted. He also knew that it was impossible. He would be her slave, her puppet, before sundown and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was relax and enjoy his thoughts while he could. He closed his eyes and dreamt one last dream.

Fox found himself on Sauria, looking out at the infinite expanse of jungle from atop the Krazoa Palace. He could see the snowy mountains in the distance. It was all so beautiful.

He looked to his right and found Krystal sitting next to him. He could tell that she was different from her real-life counterpart. She wasn't trying to control or protect him. She was just there, loving him. This was the vixen he loved. Neither mistress nor mother, she was his lover. They sat together, cuddling as they watched Solar set in the distance. The dream soon ended.

Krystal watched Fox as he slept. She watched as he enjoyed her final act of mercy. It was just a matter of hours before he was her slave. She would be able to remove his muzzle and straightjacket, if she wanted, without having to worry about him escaping. She knew it would be permanent. Fox soon woke up.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

Fox nodded, appreciating her act of kindness. He knew that she had let him dream what he dreamt. He enjoyed it while he could

The pair laid on the couch as the minutes ticked away on the clock. Krystal seemed different now that she didn't have to control everything he did and thought. Now that the process was almost complete, she could relax. He enjoyed her company now that she had stopped planting thoughts and dreams into his mind. This was the vixen he loved.

The clock soon struck 2:27 pm. Fox could feel his last free thought disappear from his mind as the process finished. He could now only think about her.

Krystal smiled as she removed his muzzle and straightjacket. Now that his arms were free, Fox hugged Krystal. He followed her as she got off the couch and walked to their room. There was so much she wanted to do with him and to him. She was going to love her new slave.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Fox had permanently become Krystal's slave and they couldn't be happier. Living off the millions they earned from their last suicide mission, they've managed to live comfortably until they moved to Sauria a few days ago.

The move did wonders. No longer having to worry about the police or their former teammates rescuing Fox, they've lived comfortably, living off of the planet's clean water and plentiful food sources.

The move has also helped them in another way. Thanks to an unknown magical power radiating from a nearby temple and their stress-free existence, they not only started to age much slowly, they've also been able to shed a decade. They're young adults in their early-20s once again and are guaranteed a long, healthy life together.

During those two weeks, Fox was Krystal's loyal lover, plaything, and "child". She spends much of her day cuddling with Fox, telling him tales of her brief, but eventful, stay with Star Wolf and how she managed to track him down while he greedily accepted her body's warmth.

When they're not cuddling, Krystal would treat Fox like a baby. Not sure if the planet's strange energy would allow him to impregnate her, she carried him everywhere they went, forbidding him from walking on his own without her permission. Clad in a diaper, he would be fed by her before being carried to bed for his nap.

Krystal wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, it was work, but the planet and food gave her energy and she loved taking care of someone she loved so dearly. Not having to worry about what anyone thought, she wore her loincloth everyday, as it was her lightest and most comfortable outfit. She also wore it because of the memories she allowed Fox to keep.

Fox didn't mind the arrangements. Ever since he became her slave, all he cared about was pleasing Krystal. All his previous desires were gone, replaced with a nearly mindless desire to please and love. He would do anything to make her happy, as her love and happiness were all he now wanted.

Isolated from the pressures of the outside world, they were guaranteed a long, happy life together.


End file.
